


Not Leaving

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Drabble, F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon





	Not Leaving

The rain is pouring down, the cab of his pick up loud as hell with the way it’s hitting.  The walk from her door to his car was enough to drench him from head to toe.  

He’s halfway to the motel when at a stop sign, he sits there longer than normal. The fight replaying in his head.

His hands yank the wheel to the left, makes a fast U-turn and starts heading back to her place.

***

She carries their dishes to the kitchen, but she stops a foot away from the sink. The fight replaying in her head.

With hot tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks, she all but throws the dishes into the sink and ends up breaking a wine glass.

She doesn’t care.  She turns around and leans back against the countertop as she covers her face while she cries.

***

A knock on her door has her jumping.  She’s quick to wipe at her tears.  It has to be him, it’s too late for it to be anyone else.  She won’t have him see her so effected.

But her plan fails because the second she opens the door to Sam, her lip trembles and tears begin to roll down her face.

His face still has furrowed brows, but he moves into her space in seconds.  Wet hands come to cradle her face and his damp beard is against her mouth as his lips crash into hers.  

She’s taken by surprise what with how they had just left things, her fingertips brushing the sides of his drenched coat.  

It’s when his face moves back from hers that she finally touches him, a hand sliding along his damp facial hair.  Sam sees a crease between her eyes as she gazes sadly into his own.

Calloused thumbs sweep across her skin as he tries to rid those tears of hers.

“I ain’t leaving here. Not with us angry,” he states with a hint of sad frustration.

She doesn’t care that his wet sleeves start dampening her dress when he brings his arms around her waist. But those words bring her to close her eyes, that crease of sadness staying strong, as she grips his elbows.

Sam doesn’t hesitate to brush his lips over it before pressing his forehead to hers.

When she opens her eyes again, his lips kiss her forehead.

“I don’t want to go bed angry either,” she quietly pleads, her hands coming up to his jaw, thumbs brushing his earlobes.

A breath through his nose as any fight left in him is gone at the sight of her so broken up.  

“You won’t,” he assures her, “We’re gonna work this out.”

Her hand slides down and gives a gentle tug on his beard, “ _We_  won’t,” she corrects him but with a bit of a question to it.

She wants him to stay.

“ _We_  won’t,” he repeats with a small nod.

And for the first time since they argued, they watch smiles appear.


End file.
